


a bit of mental crap

by Elunka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: AU, где есть магия и предназначение свыше.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik





	a bit of mental crap

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2381144) (16.09.2014)

Найлу исполняется десять лет, когда Маура повествует ему о причинах его частых падений с кровати по ночам. И маленький Хоран считает, что о неконтролируемых левитациях и магии в его крови матери стоило рассказать раньше, но сделанного не воротишь, как говорится.

Грег тихо посмеивается, когда его младший брат делает первые неумелые шаги на магическом поприще, но тот, назло смешкам за спиной, движется вперед быстрыми рывками. Грегу остается лишь взяться за собственное обучение и надеяться, что мелкий не скоро догонит его.

На четырнадцатилетие мальчику дарят Большую Книгу Заклинаний и Обрядов — такую же, как у его брата. Книжка чем-то напоминает поваренную, как у мамы на кухне в верхнем ящичке, но здесь описываются создание силового поля и чтение будущего по цвету радужки, а не приготовление салата Цезарь и сельди под шубой. И Найл пробует себя в вызове духа короля Людовика ну хоть какого-нибудь, на что из вспышки пламени зажженной свечи ему видится неприличная комбинация из кулака с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

\- Луи, черт бы тебя побрал! — вопит парень на свой шестнадцатый День Рождения, когда его друг и, как ни странно, тоже потомственный маг открывает ему страшную тайну: тот фак показал Найлу именно он.

Оба долго не могут успокоиться, захлебываясь смехом, от которого даже выступают слезы. Они сейчас в комнате шатена, пока их семьи внизу собираются отмечать круглую и довольно важную для любого подростка дату. Фактически, именно сегодня Найл вступает в полное владение своей силой. Раньше сдерживающие его энергию заклятья родителей спадают этим вечером, и как раз поэтому сегодня должен случиться самый большой всплеск магии за всю жизнь парня.

Пока подростки уединились наверху, все Хораны вместе с семейством Томлинсон пытаются оградить дом хоть как-нибудь накануне всплеска. Полдюжины маленьких ведьмочек бегает по дому с пучками травы, развешивая их по всем углам. Взрослые следуют за ними по пятам, нашептывая на связки заклинания. Все происходит слаженно и довольно привычно, и постепенно помещения опутывает тонкая сеть защиты.

Да и вообще, весь вечер протекает как по маслу. И только утром Найл, оставшийся ночевать у друга, узнает, что небольшая часть неконтролируемой энергии могла прорваться за пределы дома. Луи не уверен, правильно ли поступает, рассказывая это, но это лучшее, что он может сделать, ведь это как раз и является объяснением того, как он встретился с Гарри. Котенком Гарри, сейчас свернувшимся у Томлинсона под пижамной рубашкой, довольно урчащего и иногда царапающего его грудь острыми коготками. Игриво и любяще, конечно же.

Когда через неделю, проведенную дома якобы по причине болезни, парень все-таки отправляется в школу, он не придает значения странному щекочущему ощущению между лопатками, немного раздражающему его весь день (и всю последующую неделю тоже) — он уверен, что это пройдет.

Но он почему-то совершенно не удивлен, когда понимает, что ощущение не пропадает и через положенные девять дней, за которые любой приличный дух должен был уже от него отвязаться. Вечером Найл отправляется к лучшему другу, и тот, в ответ на описания, предлагает Хорану обряд раскрытия, а Гарри вставляет свои пять копеек, сообщая, что огненная стихия в этом действе срабатывает лучше туманного шарика. Луи с Найлом удивленно переглядываются, пожимают плечами и проводят обряд.

Огонь тоже ничего точного им не говорит, но Хоран успевает заметить во всполохах очертания острой морды и больших умных глаз. «Что за чертовщина?» — успевает прошипеть кудрявый, прежде чем неосознанно принять животный облик и ощериться на тут же затухшее пламя. В итоге ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и наконец ответить на расспросы.

\- Существо, которое наблюдает за тобой все это время, такое же, как я, — еле различимо даже в полной тишине озвучивает Гарри. — Он выбрал тебя, Хоран. Он твой.

Луи не понимает, что несет его предназначенный, впрочем, как и Найл, но когда парень напротив них сваливается без сознания, они тут же забывают об этом на всю ночь, пока пытаются облегчить его состояние — умерить жар, колотящий стройное тело на протяжении нескольких последующих часов.

Следующий учебный день Найл прогуливает — как и Луи — и старается не вспоминать ни о словах Гарри, ни о видении. Вечером, по дороге домой, он постоянно оглядывается в надежде заметить хоть кого-то (или что-то), но чувство между лопатками пропадает, и вокруг почти ни души. Спать он ложится в расстройстве.

В школе не забывают отпустить шуточку насчет его разбитого состояния и прогула, но он молча игнорирует приевшиеся и однообразные ехидства и издевательства в его сторону, пока какой-то идиот не выходит за привычные рамки и не выдает нечто очень обидное и оскорбительное в адрес его семьи, на что Хоран не позволяет себе сдержаться. Беззвучно шевельнув губами, он с удовольствием наблюдает, как несчастный давится непонятно откуда взявшейся в его тарелке улиткой.

По пути домой он чувствует, что странное ощущение вернулось, и решает вывести настырного шпиона на чистую воду. Завернув в противоположную от дома сторону, он в один момент поворачивает за угол, а в следующий, резко развернувшись, выглядывает обратно и чувствует толчок.

В него врезается доберман.

Найл хлопает ресницами, потому что до него начинает доходить смысл происходящего.

Эта псина — его фамильяр.

Черт подери, его не держат ноги. Он сползает спиной по стене на асфальт (благо тот сухой) и смотрит, как пес пятится от него. Хоран даже не чувствует, как его губы растягивает дурацкая лыбища от уха до уха.

\- Погоди, — он еле хрипит, отчего доберман лишь ускоряется, и Найл прокашливается: — Хэй, ну куда ты? Ты разве не сам меня выбрал?

Животное останавливается. Парень разводит руки в стороны и в следующую секунду чувствует, как мокрый шершавый язык ласково проходится по его щекам, губам, носу — всему лицу, короче. Боже, этот идиотский и счастливый смех слышали, наверное, на нескольких ближайших улицах — плевать.

\- Как мне тебя величать?

Зверь сначала застывает, а потом отходит на пару шагов и через мгновение перед Найлом предстает темноволосый, смуглый парень с темными глазами.

\- Зейн.

Честно говоря, Хоран не замечал за собой дрожи удовольствия во время звучания чьего-то голоса, но сейчас именно она прошибла все его тело. Перед ним воплощение идеальности мира сего. На долю секунды к Найлу в мысли закрадывается картинка обнаженного Зейна, а затем ее выпихивает из сознания воспоминание о вычитанном в какой-то статье обозначении гармонии в восточных культурах.

Брюнет смотрит все это время на него, его лицо меняется вслед за мыслями Найла: хищная ухмылка, а затем удивленные глаза. Он протягивает парню руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги, а потом показывает вытатуированное на запястье изображение Инь-Ян. На этот раз очередь Хорана таращиться.

\- Но...

\- Ментальная связь устанавливается с момента первого прикосновения фамильяра с хозяином, а со временем лишь крепчает, — быстро отвечает Зейн.

Блондин продолжает стоять столбом еще около пятнадцати секунд, но потом приходит в себя и решается проверить теорию. Он прикрывает глаза и представляет, как сначала касается лица Зейна ладонью, а затем перемещает руку тому на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы цвета вороного крыла, и притягивает к себе...

Зейн слишком громко сглатывает, и Найл обрывает фантазию. Открыв глаза, он видит перед собой покрасневшего парня, слишком соблазнительно кусающего губы. Нахмурившись, блондин таким образом привлекает к себе внимание, а после приподнимает одну бровь, выразительно глядя прямо в потемневшие глаза.

\- Ты чертов идиот! — сорвавшись, шипит Зейн. — Это неправильно! Эти отношения не соответствуют законам общин.

Хоран вспоминает Луи и его котенка:

\- Но...

\- Черт бы тебя побрал!

Да, Зейн хорошо знает правила и законы, он просто профессионал в теории магии. В практике он так же успешен. А Найл моложе, да еще и его подопечный, за которым, по идее, глаз да глаз до совершеннолетия, но блондин что-то странное сотворил с молодым фамильяром без всякой магии. Именно поэтому Зейн позволяет себе яростно рвануться вперед, навстречу приоткрытым тонким губам и хрипловатому ирландскому акценту, чтобы потом этот несносный мальчишка баловался не проверкой ментальной связи, а чем-то более... интересным. И больше практиковался.


End file.
